Imaging and photography has been made available to a very wide public by providing corresponding functionalities in mobile communication devices and handheld computing devices.
In computational imaging, a final image is obtained by processing sub-images, wherein, at least usually, each of the sub-images describes substantially the identical scene, which, of course, also is substantially identical with the scene of the final image. The sub-images are taken with different optical properties in the optical channels, typically and as an example, the sub-images are taken at different colors, e.g., one sub-image is created by capturing red light only, another one by capturing blue light only, and another one (or two) by capturing green light only. The final image can then be a full color image, e.g., an RGB image.
From US 2011/025905 A1, examples for computational cameras are known.
In US 2007/211164 A1, examples for computational cameras are disclosed.